


Black Coffee

by jaebumbumbum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumbumbum/pseuds/jaebumbumbum
Summary: Where Jinyoung is just working a shift at the coffee shop and a handsome customer walks in through the doors.





	Black Coffee

It’s like any other day at work. Every second feels longer every time I’m behind the counter. I absolutely don’t hate my job, but standing behind a counter for 8 hours and giving out fake smiles left and right isn’t exactly the ideal job. The only thing I enjoy about being in this coffee shop is that I can read any of the books on the shelf and the smell of coffee has always given me a comfortable feeling.

I scan the shop. It wasn’t particularly crowded, the few tables we had placed were filled with our normal regulars.

I hear a small ring from the door. I look up and I see the most handsome guy I have ever seen. He had broad shoulder, his faded copper-like hair slicked back, crescent shaped eyes, and a bright smile I don’t think I can ever forget.

I’m left in awe at how good-looking this man is.

I hear him cough awkwardly. I blush at being caught staring for so long, “I-I’m sorry, what can I get you?”

The handsome man scans the menu, “I’ll just get a black coffee.”

“Alright sir, that will be $2.95. Can I get a name for the order?” He nods and hands me the money.

“Jaebeom.”

“Ah okay, Jaebeom-ssi, I’ll hand you your order right away.” I flash him a smile as he turns to sit down at the remaining couches we have vacant. I let go of the breath I didn’t know I was holding.

I fan myself as I feel heat on my cheeks. I finish making his drink and I personally hand it to him. “Here you go, black coffee like you ordered.” He sends me a smile that vaguely reminds me of a cat.

I go back to my station as I stare at the handsome man again. Jaebeom takes a sip of his coffee and not-so-subtly makes a panicked expression. I see a determined look on his face as he tries to finish his cup of coffee. I chuckle at how cute he is. “Jaebeom-ssi! Is something wrong with the coffee?”

He looks up innocently as he admits, “I normally drink coffee with lots of cream and sugar.”

“Why didn’t you ask for some?”  
He sheepishly rubbed his hand at the back of his head, “I thought I would be able to impress you by drinking black coffee.” His cheeks are dusted with a cute pink. I blush at his statement, “Why don’t you take me on a date first and impress me then?”

He nods excitedly, “I’ll text you details then.”

“I look forward to it then Jaebeom-ssi.”

“Call me Jaebeom.”

I blush, “I’m Jinyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here! I hope you enjoy :) EDIT: I recently posted JB's version of this called "Coffee Shop Visits"


End file.
